1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lancing devices for sampling of blood or other body fluids, and more particularly to a single-use lancing device that prevents re-use.
2. Description of Related Art
Samples of blood must sometimes be collected from a human or animal subject. For example, many diabetics must periodically monitor their blood glucose level by collecting a small blood sample from their fingertip, forearm, or other body part, and chemically testing the blood sample. Small blood samples are also commonly collected prior to accepting a donor's blood at blood drives, to determine the donor's blood type and to screen potential donors for anemia or other conditions.
Lancing devices are commonly used to pierce the skin of a subject for sampling of blood, interstitial fluid, and/or other bodily fluids. Typically, a lancing device incorporates a spring-driven lancet and some type of triggering mechanism to release energy stored in the spring to drive the sharp edge or point of the lancet to penetrate the subject's skin. Various mechanisms also are known for limiting the travel of the lancet to control the depth of penetration of the lancet point into the skin, thereby minimizing trauma to the subject. However, many known depth-adjustment mechanisms are complex to manufacture and use, and/or have multiple components engaged between the lancet tip and the depth control element, thereby limiting the accuracy of depth control due to tolerance “stacking”.
The risks of disease transmission due to transfer of blood and other bodily fluids are well known. One known manner of disease transmission is by reuse of needles or other sharp objects that have been contaminated with the blood of another subject. Re-use of a lancing device on different subjects, unintentionally or otherwise, could result in infection of the subsequent subjects through this transmission mechanism.
Thus, it has been found that needs exist for an improved lancing device that prevents intentional or accidental re-use. Needs further exist for a simple and accurate depth control mechanism for a lancing device. It is to these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.